Sanctuary
1987: November 28, 1987 Pine Street Theater, Portland, OR (supporting Megadeth) November 29, 1987 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA (supporting Megadeth) 1988: Pre-tour shows: March 4, 1988 De Anza Theater, Riverside, CA (supporting Savatage) March 5, 1988 Reseda Country Club, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Savatage, with Pandemonium) March 8, 1988 The Stone, San Francisco, CA (supporting Savatage, with Forbidden Evil) Refuge Denied Tour: (supporting Megadeth, with Warlock from March 28-May 6, supporting Megadeth, with Testament and Nuclear Assault from May 20-28, unless noted) March 28, 1988 McAlister Auditorium, New Orleans, LA March 31-April 1, 1988 Cameo Theater, Miami, FL April 2, 1988 Manatee Civic Center, Palmetto, FL April 4, 1988 Pensacola Municipal Auditorium, Pensacola, FL April 5, 1988 Alabama Theater, Birmingham, AL April 6-7, 1988 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA April 8, 1988 Cumberland County Memorial Arena, Fayetteville, NC April 9, 1988 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA April 10, 1988 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC April 12, 1988 Ritchie Coliseum, College Park, MD April 14, 1988 Sundance, Islip, NY April 15, 1988 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA April 16, 1988 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT April 17, 1988 Bailey Hall, Ithaca, NY April 18, 1988 Toronto Concert Hall, Toronto, ON April 20, 1988 Providence Civic Center, Providence, RI April 21, 1988 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA April 22, 1988 Beacon Theater, New York, NY April 23, 1988 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ April 24, 1988 Renaissance Theater, Rochester, NY April 25, 1988 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA April 26, 1988 Palace Theater, Albany, NY April 27, 1988 Philadelphia, PA April 28, 1988 Palace Theater, Greensburg, PA April 29, 1988 Royal Oak Music Theater, Detroit, MI April 30, 1988 State Theater, Kalamazoo, MI May 1, 1988 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH May 2, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH May 3-4, 1988 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH May 5, 1988 Arlington Theater, Indianapolis, IN May 6, 1988 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL May 10, 1988 Olympic Ballroom, Dublin, Ireland (supporting Megadeth) May 11, 1988 Antrim Forum, Antrim, Northern Ireland (supporting Megadeth) May 12, 1988 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England (supporting Megadeth) May 13, 1988 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England (supporting Megadeth) May 14, 1988 Playhouse Theater, Edinburgh, Scotland (supporting Megadeth) May 15, 1988 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England (supporting Megadeth) May 16, 1988 The Hummingbird, Birmingham, England (supporting Megadeth) May 17, 1988 Rock City, Nottingham, England (supporting Megadeth) May 18, 1988 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England (supporting Megadeth) May 20, 1988 Grugahalle, Essen, Germany May 21, 1988 Hemmerlein Hall, Nuremberg, Germany May 22, 1988 Ice Stadium, Heilbronn, Germany May 23, 1988 Aussburg, Munich, Germany May 24, 1988 PalaTrussardi, Milan, Italy May 26, 1988 Le Zenith, Paris, France May 27, 1988 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany May 28, 1988 Gartlage Hall, Osnabruck, Germany (supporting Flotsam & Jetsam, with Testament and Nuclear Assault) May 29, 1988 Ice Hall, Zwolle, Netherlands (Aardshock Festival, with Megadeth, Testament, Flotsam & Jetsam, and Nuclear Assault) July 2, 1988 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Megadeth and Flotsam & Jetsam) July 15, 1988 City Limits, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 16, 1988 City Gardens, Trenton, NJ (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 17, 1988 The Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 19, 1988 Peabody's Downunder, Cleveland, OH (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 20, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 21, 1988 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 22, 1988 Harbor Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 23, 1988 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI (Milwaukee MetalFest, with Exodus, Testament, Flotsam & Jetsam, Fates Warning, Vio-lence, Murphy's Law, Deadly Blessing, Zoetrope, Screamer, Wrath, The Evil Dead, Realm, Black Medallion, Acrophet, and Tire Buddys) July 24, 1988 Cubby Bear, Chicago, IL (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 25, 1988 The Cabooze, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 27, 1988 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 28, 1988 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) July 30, 1988 Speedway Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) August 1, 1988 Dancetaria, Sacramento, CA (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) August 2, 1988 The Stone, San Francisco, CA (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) August 4, 1988 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Testament, with Vio-lence) Post-tour shows: October 28-29, 1988 New York, NY (Metal Marathon, with Gunn Club, School of Violence, Toxik, Raven, Majesty, Chilling Vision, Fates Warning, Mallet Head, Princess Pang, Cycle Sluts from Hell, Man O'War, Cat Club, Nihilist, Meliah Rage, and Wrathchild) 1989: May 18, 1989 Oz Nightclub, Seattle, WA (supporting Forced Entry) November 30, 1989 Oz Nightclub, Seattle, WA (supported by Forced Entry) 1990: Pre-tour: March 16, 1990 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by Panic) Into the Mirror Black Tour: (supported by Fates Warning and Dead On from March 23-May 21 unless noted, and supported by Fates Warning and Secrecy from October 17-November 25) March 23, 1990 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY March 24, 1990 Streets, New Rochelle, NY March 25, 1990 The Living Room, Providence, RI March 26, 1990 Saratoga Winners, Cohoes, NY (cancelled) March 27, 1990 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA March 28, 1990 Axis, Boston, MA March 29, 1990 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT March 30, 1990 L'Amour, New York, NY (supported by Fates Warning, Pantera, and Dead On) March 31, 1990 Murphy's Law, Long Branch, NJ April 1, 1990 Hammerjack's, Baltimore, MD April 2, 1990 9:30 Club, Washington D.C April 3, 1990 Peabody's Downunder, Cleveland, OH April 4, 1990 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH April 5, 1990 Arlington Theater, Indianapolis, IN April 6, 1990 Blondie's, Detroit, MI April 7, 1990 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI April 8, 1990 Medusa's, Chicago, IL April 9, 1990 Barrymore Theater, Madison, WI April 11, 1990 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN April 12, 1990 City Center Theater, Green Bay, WI April 14, 1990 The Electric Banana, Pittsburgh, PA April 15, 1990 Iroquois, Roanoke, VA April 16, 1990 4808 Club, Charlotte, NC April 17, 1990 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA April 19, 1990 Beacham Theater, Orlando, FL April 20, 1990 The Masquerade, Tampa, FL April 21, 1990 The Pit, West Palm Beach, FL (supported by Fates Warning, Dead On, Panic, and Fatal Sin) April 22, 1990 Summers on the Beach, Fort Lauderdale, FL April 26, 1990 The Abyss, Houston, TX April 27, 1990 Joe's Garage, Fort Worth, TX April 28, 1990 The Back Room, Austin, TX April 30, 1990 The Regency, Springfield, MO May 1, 1990 Lone Star, Kansas City, MO May 2, 1990 Cotillion Ballroom, Wichita, KS May 4, 1990 Denver, CO May 5, 1990 Speedway Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT May 7, 1990 Sunshine Theater, Albuquerque, NM May 9, 1990 El Casino Ballroom, Tucson, AZ May 10, 1990 Rocker's, Phoenix, AZ May 11, 1990 Iguana's, Tijuana, Mexico May 12, 1990 Reseda Country Club, Los Angeles, CA May 13, 1990 Jezebel's, Anaheim, CA May 14, 1990 Monopoly's, Riverside, CA May 15, 1990 Stockton, CA May 16, 1990 Cactus Club, San Jose, CA May 17, 1990 The Omni, Oakland, CA May 18, 1990 River Theater, Guerneville, CA May 19, 1990 Crest Theater, Sacramento, CA May 20, 1990 Pine Theater, Portland, OR May 21, 1990 The Stone, San Francisco, CA July 6, 1990 MZA Ariake, Tokyo, Japan August 31, 1990 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI (Heavy Metal Fest, with Death Angel, Forbidden, Realm, Morbid Angel, Deicide, Last Crack, Wrath, Anacrusis, Defiance, Znowhite, Impulse, Manslaughter, Drop Hammer, Bitzmier, Mortar, Rapid Captor, Ripping Corpse, and Disturbed) September 2, 1990 Medusa's, Chicago, IL (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden, with Realm) September 3, 1990 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 6, 1990 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 7, 1990 National Guard Armory, Wichita, KS (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden, with Fathom Nagg) September 8, 1990 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 12, 1990 The Zoo, Boise, ID (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 13, 1990 Melody Ballroom, Portland, OR (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 14, 1990 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 19, 1990 The Edge, Palo Alto, CA (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden, with Slambodians) September 21, 1990 The Omni, Oakland, CA (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 27, 1990 The Mason Jar, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) September 28, 1990 Bren Events Center, Irvine, CA (supporting Death Angel and Danzing, with Trouble) September 29, 1990 Iguana's, Tijuana, Mexico (supporting Death Angel and Forbidden) October 17, 1990 Globus, Paris, France October 27, 1990 Ellispontos Cinema, Thessaloniki, Greece October 28, 1990 Angela Cinema, Athens, Greece November 2, 1990 Steigerwald Hall, Burgebrach, Germany November 3, 1990 Ejadon Hall, Straubing, Germany November 4, 1990 The Clash, Heidelburg, Germany November 5, 1990 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany November 6, 1990 Rock Factory, Kehl, Germany November 7, 1990 Rock Factory, Augsburg, Germany November 9, 1990 Ecstasy, Berlin, Germany November 10, 1990 Market Hall, Hamburg, Germany November 11, 1990 Hunky Dory, Detmold, Germany November 12, 1990 Aladin Theater, Bremen, Germany November 13, 1990 Eltzer Hof, Mainz, Germany November 14, 1990 Culture Hall, Zwickau, Germany November 16, 1990 The Beer Cellar, Lienz, Austria November 17, 1990 The Old Slaughterhouse, Wels, Austria November 18, 1990 Rock House, Vienna, Austria November 19, 1990 Galanta, Slovakia November 22, 1990 Volkshaus, Winterthur, Switzerland January 20, 1991 Avalon, Chicago, IL (supported by Blitzspeer) January 21, 1991 Key West Club, Detroit, MI (supported by Blitzspeer) January 22, 1991 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Blitzspeer) January 23, 1991 Empire Rock Club, Cleveland, OH (supported by Blitzspeer) January 24, 1991 Rooftop Skyroom, Buffalo, NY (supported by Blitzspeer and Monument) January 25, 1991 Backstreets, Rochester, NY (supported by Blitzspeer) January 26, 1991 The Apocalypse Club, Toronto, ON (supported by Blitzspeer and Downfall) January 29, 1991 The Electric Buttocks, Montreal, QC (supported by Blitzspeer) February 5, 1991 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT (supported by Blitzspeer) February 6, 1991 The Pipeline, Newark, NJ (supported by Insaniac) February 8, 1991 World Stage, New York, NY (supported by Incantation and Demolition Hammer) February 9, 1991 City Limits. Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Blitzspeer) February 10, 1991 Bonnie's Roxx, Waterford, NJ (supported by Blitzspeer and Deadly Blessing) February 11, 1991 Rage Nightclub, Baltimore, MD (supported by Blitzspeer) February 15, 1991 Ritz Music Hall, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Scourging Zombies) 2011: January 21, 2011 El Corazon, Seattle, WA January 25 & 27, 2011 Majesty of the Seas, Miami, FL (70,000 Tons of Metal, with Arsis, Blind Guardian, Destruction, Exodus, Fear Factory, Finntroll, Gamma Ray, Malevolent Creation, Marduk, Nevermore, Sonata Arctica, Uli Jon Roth, Unleashed, Witchburner, Agent Steel, Amon Amarth, Blackguard, Circle II Circle, Cripper, Dark Tranquility, Death Angel, Dusk Machine, Ensiferum, Epica, Forbidden, Iced Earth, Korpiklaani, Moonspell, Obituary, Rage, Raven, Sabaton, Saxon, Sodom, Swashbuckle, Testament, The Absence, Trouble, Twilight of the Gods, Tyr, and Voivod) September 13, 2011 Studio Seven, Seattle, WA September 16, 2011 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA (ProgPower USA, with Evergrey, Powerglove, Vanden Plas, Creation's End, Darkwater, Eldritch, Ihsahn, Mob Rules, Voyager, Forbidden, Haken, Labyrinth, Red Circuit, Therion, and While Heaven Wept) September 24, 2011 Principal Club, Thessaloniki, Greece (supported by Sorrows Path) September 25, 2011 Gagarin 205, Athens, Greece (supported by Disharmony) 2012: January 6, 2012 Mojoe's, Joliet, IL January 7, 2012 Club Nokia, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Bonded by Blood, Warbringer, and Huntress) January 11, 2012 Gramercy Theater, New York, NY (supported by Gothic Knights) January 14, 2012 Post Hall, Wurzburg, Germany (Metal Assault Festival, with Asgard, Dark Forest, Heir Apparent, Pagan Altar, RAM, Satan, Sinister Realm, The Sanity Days, and Tyranex) August 3, 2012 Main Street, Itzehoe, Germany (Wacken Open Air, with Cold Snap, Ease of Disguist, Fateful Finality, Frantic Amber, Gothic, Hamfero, Inquisitor, Lord Shades, Mambo Kurt, Midnight Priest, Russkaja, Rust 2 Dust, Santiano, Saor Patrol, Shredhead, Vogelfrey, The Wacken Firefighters, Warpath, Amaranthe, Channel Zero, ChthoniC, Circle II Circle, Dead by April, Drone, Faanefjell, Jim Breuer, Kellermensch, Mono Inc., Panteon Rococo, Rain Shatter, Saxon, Sepultura, Skyline, Torfrock, U.D.O., Unearth, Volbeat, Winterstorm, Aura Noir, Betontod, Broilers, Coroner, Crimes of Passion, D-A-D, D.R.I., Darkest Hour, David Bonk, Decapitated, Dimmu Borgir, Eisenherz, Endstille, Gehenna, Ghost Brigade, Graveyard, HammerFall, Henry Rollins, In Extremo, In Flames, Insomnium, Kamelot, Kobra & The Lotus, Leaves' Eyes, Oomph!, Opeth, Red Fang, Sacred Reich, The Black Dahlia Murder, The BossHoss, Warbringer, We Butter the Bread With Butter, Yaksa, Agro, Amon Amarth, Axel Rudi Peli, Cradle of Filth, Dark Funeral, Delain, The Diablo Swing Orchestra, Dio Disciples, Djerv, Edguy, Eschenbach, Gamma Ray, Ingrimm, Kylesa, The Leningrad Cowboys, Machine Head, Manimals, Manticora, Massacre, Megaherz, Ministry, Moonspell, Napalm Death, Nasum, Paradise Lost, Riotgod, Schandmaul, Scorpions, Sick of It All, Six Feet Under, Suicide Silence, Sylosis, Testament, Warrior Soul, Watain, Weto, Winterfylleth, and buggirl) August 6, 2012 Confluence, Tolmin, Slovenia (Metalcamp, with The Black Dahlia Murder, Dark Funeral, Gorguts, Machine Head, Morana, Napalm Death, Testament, Vicious Rumors, At the Gates, Cattle Decapitation, Demonlord, Finntroll, HateSphere, Kataklysm, Madball, Paradise Lost, Wisdom, Ava Ineri, Dark Salvation, Doomed, Dust Bolt, Eluveitie, Epica, Korn, Municipal Waste, Nile, Warbringer, Amon Amarth, Before the Dawn, Crimes of Passion, Edguy, Grand Magus, Hatebreed, Hell, Incantation, Korpiklaani, Milking the Goatmachine, Septicflesh, From the Depth, Heidevolk, Noctifera, Pain, Sabaton, Sodom, Steelwing, Swallow the Sun, and TrollfesT) August 11, 2012 Catton Park, Derby, England (Bloodstock Open Air, with Absolva, Alcest, Andraste, Behemoth, Dakesis, Dave McPherson, Dio Disciples, Eastern Front, Fallen Fate, Freedom Call, Gonoreas, Grand Magus, Iced Earth, Malefice, Moonsorrow, Primitai, Pythia, Sepultura, Skarlett Riot, Sweet Savage, WarHorse, Watain, ApollyoN, Benediction, Bull-Riff Stampede, ChthoniC, Crowbar, Doomed, Dreamcatcher, Dripback, Furyon, Hatebreed, I AM I, Kyrbrinder, Machine Head, Marionette, Mayhem, Orange Goblin, Reflection in Exile, Rising Dream, Savage Messiah, Sight of Emptiness, Splintered Soul, Stormborn, Tempus Fusion, Testament, The Conflict Within, Triaxis, Winterfylleth, Witchsorrow, Wretched Soul, ZP Theart, Alice Cooper, Anaal Nathrakh, Ancient Ascendant, Anvil, Battalion, Blynd, Corrosion of Conformity, Crimes of Passion, Demonic Resurrection, Dimmu Borgir, Evile, Flayed Disciple, Huron, Kobra & The Lotus, Nile, Noctiferia, Orianthi, Paradise Lost, Re-Armed, Reign of Fury, Seprevation, Shattered Skies, The Black Dahlia Murder, and The Mercy House) August 25, 2012 Studio Seven, Seattle, WA December 4-5, 2012 Majesty of the Seas, Miami, FL (Barge to Hell, with Behemoth, Bonded by Blood, Enslaved, Exodus, Holy Moses, Kampfar, Krisiun, Lock Up, Necronomicon, November's Doom, Paradise Lost, Sepultura, Sodom, Soilwork, Vital Remains, Abiotic, Artillery, At the Gates, Brujeria, Corrosion of Conformity, Grave, Hackneyed, Havok, Loudblast, Mayhem, Moonspell, Morgoth, Municipal Waste, Napalm Death, Possessed, Rotting Christ, Sacred Reich, Seita, Solstafir, Monstrosity, and Nachtmystium) 2013: April 27, 2013 Station 4, St. Paul, MN July 10, 2013 Gramercy Theater, New York, NY July 13, 2013 Balingen Fairgrounds, Balingen, Germany (Bang Your Head, with Candlemass, Maiden UniteD, Tokyo Blade, Vicious Rumors, Artillery, Crazy Lixx, Dream Evil, Entombed, Fleshcrawl, H.F.A.T, Lake of Tears, Lordi, Masterplan, Onslaught, The Pretty Maids, Saxon, Stratovarius, Accept, Alpha Tiger, Angel Witch, At the Gates, Crematory, Die Apokalyptischen Reiter, Exumer, Hell, Iced Earth, Morgana Lefay, Rage, Raven, and Thunder) July 14, 2013 R. Jelinek Distillery, Vizovice, Czech Republic (Masters of Rock Festival, with Accept, Arkona, DragonForce, Fleret, Grave Digger, The Leningrad Cowboys, Primal Fear, TrollfesT, Audrey Horne, Dark Gamballe, The Devin Townshend Project, Elvenking, Neonfly, Prong, Rage, Seven, The 69 Eyes, Amaranthe, Brainstorm, Desmond, Egotrip, Lordi, Masterplan, Moonspell, NIL, Silent Stream of Godless Elegy, The Exploited, Waltari, Yngwie J. Malmsteen, warhawk, Anneke van Ginsbergen, Atrocity, Avantasia, Debustrol, Dymytry, Harlej, Leaves' Eyes, Powerwolf, Ragnarok, and Xandria) December 8, 2013 Fina La Lucha, Desamparados, Costa Rica (Festival Siembra y Lucha, with Massacre, Primal Fear, Saurom, Suffocation, Immolation, Lujaria, Overkill, Sabaton, WarCry, Alestorm, Korpiklaani, Mayhem, Orphaned Land, Stratovarius, and Tristania) 2014: March 15-16, 2014 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan (Thrash Domination, with Artillery, Exodus, and Voivod) August 31, 2014 Turock, Essen, Germany (Turock Open Air, with Eat the Gun, Jaya the Cat, Shadows Fall, Cryptopsy, Disgorge, Exumer, Jungle Rot, Morgoth, Pay No Respect, Tenside, The Acacia Strain, Unearth, Vanderbuyst, War of Ages, Contradiction, Dead Lord, and Wolf) The Year the Sun Died Tour: November 14, 2014 Studio Seven, Seattle, WA November 15, 2014 Rickshaw Theater, Vancouver, BC (supported by Iron Kingdom) November 16, 2014 Hawthorne Theater, Portland, OR (supported by Spellcaster) November 19, 2014 City National Grove, Anaheim, CA November 20, 2014 Las Vegas Country Saloon, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Exmortus) November 21, 2014 The Red Owl, Mesa, AZ (supported by Exmortus) November 22, 2014 Ramona Mainstage, Ramona, CA (supported by Exmortus) March 3, 2015 The Underworld, London, England (supported by Monument) March 4, 2015 Meier Music Hall, Braunschweig, Germany (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 5, 2015 Hellraiser, Leipzig, Germany (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 6, 2015 Kaminwerk, Memmingen, Germany (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 7, 2015 Komma, Worgl, Austria (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 8, 2015 Szene, Vienna, Austria (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 9, 2015 Belgrade Youth Center, Belgrade, Serbia (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 10, 2015 Sisak Cinema, Ljubljana, Slovenia (Day of Metal Fest, with Abysmal Dawn, Death to All, Loudblast, Methedras, and Overkill) March 11, 2015 Culture Factory, Zagreb, Croatia (supporting Overkill, with Methedras) March 13, 2015 Club 202, Budapest, Hungary (supporting Overkill, with Suborned and Methedras) March 14, 2015 Mega Club, Katowice, Poland (supporting Overkill, with Suborned and Methedras) March 15, 2015 B90, Gdansk, Poland (Dock Metal, with Abysmal Dawn, Calm Hatchery, Death to All, Loudblast, Thunderwar, Methedras, Overkill, Repulsor, Rusted Brain, and War-Saw) March 17, 2015 Hedon, Zwolle, Netherlands (supporting Overkill, with Suborned and Methedras) March 18, 2015 Trinitarians, Metz, France (supporting Overkill, with Suborned and Methedras) March 20, 2015 Eightball Club, Thessaloniki, Greece (supported by Black Fate) March 21, 2015 Gagarin 205, Athens, Greece (supported by Sacral Rage) May 20, 2015 Whisky a Go Go, Los Angeles, CA May 23, 2015 Gelsenkirchen Amphitheater, Gelsenkirchen, Germany (Rock Hard Festival, with Architects of Chaoz, Flotsam & Jetsam, God Dethroned, Pentagram, Space Chaser, Venom, Avatarium, Deserted Fear, Doro, Kataklysm, Kreator, Motorjesus, Voivod, Air Raid, Black Star Riders, Channel Zero, Michael Schenker, Overkill, Refuge, Sinner, and The Spiders) August 9, 2015 Jean Drapeau Park, Montreal, QC (Heavy MTL, with .moneen., Alexisonfire, Anonymus, Arch Enemy, Augury, Beyond Creation, Brothers of the Sonic Cloth, Cattle Decapitation, Extreme, Gorguts, Korn, Lagwagon, Lofofora, Meshuggah, Neurosis, Nothing More, Revocation, Strung Out, The Acacia Strain, The Flatliners, Veil of Maya, Venom Inc., toyGuitar, $wingin' Utter$, Abbath, B.A.R.F, Battlecross, Billy Talent, Deafhaven, The Devin Townshend Project, Dig It Up, Dying Fetus, Faith No More, Glassjaw, Gojira, Iggy Pop, Ion Dissonance, Lita Ford, Masked Intruder, Mass Murder Messiah, NOFX, Rocket From the Crypt, Slaves on Dope, Testament, The Agonist, The Brains, The Vandals, Asking Alexandria, Bullet for My Valentine, Coal Chamber, Dead Tired, Dokken, Eyes for Eyes, Fozzy, Ihsahn, Insomnium, Jasta, Lamb of God, Marky Ramone's Blitzkrieg, Motionless In White, Nuclear Assault, Omnium Gatherum, Pig Destroyer, Sandveiss, Slipknot, Small Brown Bike, Upon a Burning Body, Warrant, Wilson, and Within Temptation) October 9, 2015 The Headquarters, Indianapolis, IN October 10, 2015 Triple Rock Social Club, Minneapolis, MN October 11, 2015 Fubar, St. Louis, MO October 12, 2015 Expo Five, Louisville, KY October 14, 2015 Baltimore Sound Stage, Baltimore, MD (supported by A Sound of Thunder) October 15, 2015 Trick Shot Billiards & Sports Pub, Clifton Park, NY October 16, 2015 The Palladium, Worcester, MA (Rock and Shock, with Hatebreed, Shattered Sun, Soilwork, Soulfly, Danzig, Prong, Superjoint Ritual, Veil of Maya, Wednesday 13, and Witch Mountain) October 17, 2015 Terminal 5, New York, NY (supporting Overkill, with Symphony X) October 18, 2015 The Garrison, Toronto, ON October 20, 2015 Altar Bar, Pittsburgh, PA (cancelled) October 21, 2015 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH October 22, 2015 Token Lounge, Westland, MI October 23, 2015 The Tree, Joliet, IL October 25, 2015 Trees, Dallas, TX October 26, 2015 Scout Bar, Houston, TX October 28, 2015 Club Red, Mesa, AZ October 30, 2015 Star Theater, Portland, OR October 31, 2015 Studio Seven, Seattle, WA (supported by Mechanism and Darklight) 2017: June 16, 2017 Loreley Open-Air Stage, St. Goarshausen, Germany (RockFels, with Axel Rudi Peli, Gotthard, Kissin' Dynamite, Krokus, TXL, Ugly Kid Joe, Blind Guardian, Delain, Saltatio Mortis, Xandria, Alestorm, Firewind, King's X, Ohrenfeindt, Powerwolf, Queensryche, and Tarja) June 17, 2017 Boeretang, Dessel, Belgium (Graspop Metal Meeting, with Bear, Born From Pain, Brides of Lucifer, Carnation, DJ Carl, Goe Vur In Den Otto, Hexa Mera, King Hiss, Off the Cross, Slayensemble, The Covering, Thurisaz, Wolves Scream, Alcest, Amenra, As It Is, Battle Beat, Black Star Riders, Blue Oyster Cult, The Comeback Kid, Decapitated, Dee Snider, Emperor, Epica, Europe, Every Time I Die, Evil Invaders, King's X, MaYaN, Melechesh, Metal Church, Motionless in White, Northlane, Prong, Psychotic Waltz, Rammstein, Rotting Christ, SHVPES, Sepultura, Sinistro, Slydigs, Solstafir, Tarja, The Devil Wears Prada, The Dillinger Escape Plan, Tribulation, A Day to Remember, Alter Bridge, Amorphis, The Architects, As Lions, Avatar, Axel Rudi Peli, Baroness, Clutch, Code Orange, Coheed & Cambria, Crown the Empire, Danko Jones, Deep Purple, Devil Driver, The Devin Townsend Project, Five Finger Death Punch, Gojira, Helmet, In Flames, Max & Igor Cavalera, Mayhem, Ministry, Monster Magnet, Of Mice & Men, Rhapsody, SubRosa, Svart Crown, Toseland, While She Sleeps, Airbourne, Alestorm, Anathema, Chelsea Grin, Evanescence, Gotthard, Grave Digger, Graveyard, Hardline, Hatebreed, Inglorious, Kvelterlak, Like a Storm, Mastodon, Memorium, Opeth, Primus, Queensryche, Rob Zombie, Sabaton, Scorpions, Steel Panther, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicide Silence, Sum 41, The Black Dahlia Murder, The Charm the Fury, The Dead Daisies, The Monolith Deathcult, The Raven Age, Touche Amore, and Ugly Kid Joe) June 18, 2017 Val de Moine, Nantes, France (Hellfest, with Alestorm, Animals as Leaders, Autopsy, Avatar, Baroness, Behemoth, Belphegor, Betraying the Martyrs, Booze & Glory, Corvus Corax, Cryptopsy, Deathcode Society, Deep Purple, The Devin Townsend Project, Dodheimsgard, Electric Wizard, Evergrey, Exhumed, Firespawn, Helmet, In Flames, Inglorious, Komintern Sect, Krisiun, Leftover Crack, Les Ramoneus de menhirs, Marduk, Ministry, Monster Magnet, Mr. Marcaille, Myrath, Noothgrush, Obituary, Okkultokrati, Pastors of Muppets, Powerwolf, Putrid Offal, Queensryche, Rancid, Red Fang, Rob Zombie, Sabaton, Sick of Stupidity, Sidilarsen, SubRosa, Tagada Jones, Textures, The Bouncing Souls, The Damned, The Decline!, True Black Dawn, Tyr, Valkyria, Valkirja, Verdun, Wormed, Aerosmith, Agnostic Front, Airbourne, Alcest, Apocalyptica, Blood Ceremony, Bongripper, Carcariass, Chelsea Grin, Chelsea Wolfe, The Comeback Kid, Crypt Sermon, D.R.I., Deafhaven, Decapitated, Dee Snider, Ereb Altor, Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes, Igorrr, Insanity Alert, Jared James Nichols, Kreator, Los Disidentes Del Sucio Motel, Mars Red Sky, Monarque, Monolithe, Nails, No Turning Back, Opeth, Pain of Salvation, Phil Campbell & The Bastard Sons, The Pretty Maids, Primitive Man, Primus, Saxon, Skepticism, Slo Burn, Slydigs, Soilwork, Steel Panther, Suicidal Tendencies, The Dead Daisies, The New Roses, The Treatment, Trust, Turisas, Ugly Kid Joe, Ultra Vomit, Verbal Razors, Vortex of End, Wardruna, Zeke, A Day to Remember, Alter Bridge, Arkhon Infaustus, Beyond Creation, Black Star Riders, Blue Oyster Cult, Bright Curse, Candiria, Clutch, Coroner, Crippled Black Phoenix, Deez Nuts, DevilDriver, Deluge, Emperor, Emptiness, Equilibrium, Every Time I Die, Five Finger Death Punch, Ghost Bath, Ghoul, Harm Done, Hawkwind, Hirax, Ill Nino, Integrity, Linkin Park, Metal Church, Mortuary, Motionless In White, Northlane, Nostromo, Of Mice & Men, Pentagram, Peturbator, Prong, Prophets of Rage, Ray Brower, Regarde les hommes tomber, SHVPES, Scour, Skindred, Slayer, The Devil Wears Prada, The Dillinger Escape Plan, The Four Horsemen, The Vintage Caravan, Trap Them, Trapped Under Ice, Ufomammut, Vodun, Welicoruss, and While She Sleeps) 2017 Summer Tour: July 12, 2017 Volksbank Fairgrounds, Balingen, Germany (Bang Your Head Warm-up show, with Angel Dust, Bloodbound, Death Angel, and StormWarrior) July 14, 2017 Gasometer, Gavle, Sweden (Gefle Metal Festival, with Amon Amarth, Avslut, Death Angel, Destroyer 666, Evil Invaders, Fleshgod Apocalypse, Grand Magus, Heaven Shall Burn, Jinjer, Kobra & The Lotus, Krisiun, Lik, Mephorash, Orbit Culture, Paradise Lost, Sisters of Suffocation, Testament, Arch Enemy, Bloodbath, Borknagar, Dark Funeral, Dead Sleep, Dew-Scented, Eleine, Ereb Altor, Grave, Insomnium, Internment, Liv Sin, Lost Society, Nekrodelirium, Nervosa, Opeth, Pagandom, Sodom, Taake, and The Black Dahlia Murder) July 16, 2017 Salame 46 Gagarin Club, Tel Aviv, Israel July 21, 2017 Gagarin 205, Athens, Greece July 25, 2017 Sotocje, Tolmin, Slovenia (Metaldays, with Moros, Stortregn, Turbowarrior of Steel, Fractal Universe, Myriad Lights, Whorion, Absu, Batushka, Beheaded, Dool, Hellcrawler, Iced Earth, Lost Society, Loudness, Marilyn Manson, Omophagia, Reverend Hound, Suicidal Angels, The Crawling, Venom Inc., Xandria, Amon Amarth, Avven, Centuries, Evil Invaders, Firespawn, Firtan, For I Am King, Kadavar, Katatonia, Krisiun, Macabre, Mgla, Seven Spires, The Great Discord, Transcealta, Visions of Atlantis, Abbath, Bloodbath, Cancer, Crisix, Dordeduh, Doro, Grave Digger, Greybeards, Grime, Gutalax, Shining, Sleeper's Guilt, The Foreshadowing, Triosphere, Vexovoid, Warbringer, Angelus Apatrida, The Architects, Aversions Crown, Blues Pills, Bombers, Carrion, Fir Bolg, Gust, Kobra & The Lotus, Lik, Nemost, Opeth, Persefone, Pijn, Pike's Edge, Raven, Rectal Smegma, Solstafir, Death Angel, Ebony Archways, Equilibrium, Fit for an Autopsy, Grand Magus, Heaven Shall Burn, Hell, Implore, Katana, Loathe, Mynded, Ortega, Pain, Pain Is, Sinister, Spasm, Tears of Martyr, and Witchfynde) July 26, 2017 Backstage Hall, Munich, Germany (Free & Easy Festival, with Deez Nuts, Distemper, Moments, Obey the Brave, Our Hollow, Our Home, The Sewer Rats, The Universe, beNUTS, Amewu, Boshi San, Eek-A-Mouse, Jah Screechy, Mrs. Nina Chartier, Roger Rekless, Terrorgruppe, The Detectors, The Restless, Audio88 & Yassin, Rantanplan, Tenside, The Snuff, The Toasters, Die Dorks, Iced Earth, Scavanger, StormHammer, TURBOBIER, The Charm The Fury, Crowned Kings, Evergreen Terrace, Flash Forward, Lagerstein, Noopinion, Swiss und Die Andern, The Privateer, Triddana, Blues Pills, Darko, DeWolff, Electric Love, Gasmac Gilmore, Straightline, Teenage Bottle Rocket, The Picturebooks, Dead Lord, Loudness, Prong, Radio Haze, Smoke the Sky, Spoil Engine, Toxic Waltz, Antipeewee, Death Angel, Hank Davison, J.B.O., Krisiun, TuXedoo, Macka B, Ultimate Music Covers, Jaya the Cat, Pyogenesis, GWLT, The Peacocks, Acid King, Big D & The Kids Table, Child, Distate, Elder, Karin Rabhansl, King Buffalo, Pequod, Soul Demise, Tim McMillan, All Faces Down, Aversions Crown, Crazy Town, Django S., Fit for an Autopsy, Loathe, Roscoe, The Busters, The Mahones, Tobias Regner, Walk the Plank, Apples In Space, Drawing Circles, Nick & June, Samiam, Val Sinestra, 8kids, Alex Amsterdam, Anchors & Hearts, Bale, Black Inhale, Emil Bulls, Null Positiv, Pro-Pain, Psychopunch, Crushing Caspars, Kapelle Petra, Madball, Rogers, Skywalker, Waves Like Walls, I Heart Sharks, John Allen, and The Shots) July 27, 2017 Music and Peace, Berlin, Germany July 28, 2017 Schierenhoh 13, Pinneberg, Germany (Headbangers Open Air, with Black Hawk, Bad Influence, Night Demon, Paragon, The Pretty Maids, Rohbau, Suicidal Angels, Attacker, Blind Illusion, Bloodfeast, Gothic Knights, Picture, Satan's Fall, StormWarrior, Warrant, Atlantean Kodex, Attic, Axe Victims, Bullet, Loudness, Raven, Rock Goddess, Silent Knight, Toxik, and Universe) July 29, 2017 From Hell, Erfurt, Germany July 30, 2017 Music Castle, Aarburg, Switzerland July 31, 2017 Hirsch, Nuremberg, Germany August 2, 2017 Hanover Music Center, Hanover, Germany August 3, 2017 Willemeen, Arnhem, Netherlands August 4, 2017 Main Road, Itzehoe, Germany (Wacken Open Air, with Abinchova, Analepsy, Animator, Annihilator, Asyllex, Beside, Crowbar, DeTraktor, Domination, E-an-na, Flotsam & Jetsam, From the Void, Ganaim, Henry Rollins, Irdorath, Jet Jaguar, Mambo Kurt, Morna, Nova Prospect, Null Positiv, Once Upon, Pampatut, Saor Patrol, Tears for Beers, The Boomtown Rats, The Dolmen, Ugly Kid Joe, Versengold, Vorbid, The Wacken Firefighters, Waldkauz, tuXedoo, Aborted, Accept, Bai Bang, Batushka, Blechblos'n, Brujeria, Corpse Hoarder, Corvus Corax, Dawn of Disease, Europe, Fuchsteufelswild, Imperium Dekadenz, Inferum, Mayhem, Napalm Death, Nile, Rampart, Rising Dream, Ross the Boss, Skyline, Stahlmann, Status Quo, TURBOBIER, The Kroach, The Wild Lies, Thundermother, UK Subs, Verge of Umbra, Volbeat, Witchery, Wolfchant, ASP, Apocalyptica, Architects, Candlemass, Clawfinger, Cypecore, Dog Eat Dog, Emperor, Ereb Altor, Evil Scarecrow, Fates Warning, Grand Magus, Grave Digger, Heldmaschine, High Fighter, Kadavar, Kissin' Dynamite, Lacuna Coil, Marilyn Manson, Megadeth, Memoriam, Paradise Lost, Prong, Psychotic Waltz, Sacred Reich, Saltaito Mortis, Skull Fist, Skalmold, Sonata Arctica, Steak Number Eight, Sub Dub Micromachine, The Amity Affliction, The Dillinger Escape Plan, The Heat Cat, Trivium, Turboneger, Warpath, Warrant, Wolfbrigade, Ahab, Alice Cooper, Amon Amarth, Aura Noir, Avantasia, Beyond the Black, Emil Bulls, Fit for an Autopsy, Heaven Shall Burn, Hamatom, Insomnium, J.B.O., Katatonia, Kreator, Karbholz, Lords of Black, Max & Igor Cavalera, Omnium Gatherum, Orange Goblin, Possessed, Powerwolf, Primal Fear, Rage, Russkaja, Serenity, Soilwork, Steve Harris, Subway to Sally, Tankard, Tengger Cavalry, The Hirsch Effekt, Twilight Force, Uli Jon Roth, and Wolfheart) Farewell to Warrel Dane Tour: (supporting Iced Earth with Kill Ritual unless noted) February 22, 2018 Deluxe, Indianapolis, IN February 23, 2018 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH February 24, 2018 Mercury Ballroom. Louisville, KY February 25, 2018 Turner Hall, Milwaukee, WI February 26, 2018 Minneapolis Music Hall, Minneapolis, MN February 27, 2018 Sokol Underground, Omaha, NE February 28, 2018 Summit Music Hall, Denver, CO March 2, 2018 Starlite Room, Edmonton, AB March 3, 2018 Marquee Beer Market & Stage, Calgary, AB March 4, 2018 Rickshaw Theater, Vancouver, BC March 5, 2018 El Corazon, Seattle, WA March 7, 2018 Ace of Spades, Sacramento, CA March 8, 2018 The Belasco, Los Angeles, CA March 9, 2018 House of Blues, San Diego, CA (supporting Iced Earth, with Kill Ritual, Santa Cruz, and Fozzy) March 10, 2018 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA March 11, 2018 The Press Room, Phoenix, AZ March 13, 2018 Aztec Theater, San Antonio, TX March 14, 2018 House of Blues, Dallas, TX March 15, 2018 House of Blues, Houston, TX March 16, 2018 The Parish, New Orleans, LA March 17, 2018 Heaven, Atlanta, GA March 18, 2018 The Underground, Charlotte, NC March 19, 2018 Baltimore Soundstage, Baltimore, MD (supporting Iced Earth, with Kill Ritual and MindMaze) March 22, 2018 Gramercy Theater, New York, NY March 23, 2018 Brighton Music Hall, Boston, MA March 24, 2018 Imperial Bell, Quebec City, QC March 25, 2018 Corona Theater, Montreal, QC March 26, 2018 Phoenix Concert Theater, Toronto, ON March 27, 2018 Cambridge Room, Cleveland, OH March 28, 2018 The Shelter, Detroit, MI March 29, 2018 Bottom Lounge, Chicago, IL